Hell Itself
by Faith Karma
Summary: This is a short Faberry one-shot. Rachel makes a rash decision that effects everyone.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I know you might hate me for this. But for now it is a one-shot, if I get enough request I might make it into a full blown story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

The glee club glanced around at one another, this would be the last meeting they ever had. Graduation was a few weeks away. This was the last actual week of school though, many were holding back tears at the thought of never seeing one another again. It had been five minutes since the club was supposed to commence, Mr Shuester was no where to be found and neither was a certain brunette diva.

Fifteen minutes rolled around and people were beginning to worry, just when they were about to vote someone to go find their faculty member he walked through the door. His hair was a mess as if he'd been running his hands through it, his eyes were puffy and bloodshot, needless to say he was a mess.

Eleven pairs of eyes watched him walk over to his desk, sit down his leather briefcase bag and take a deep breath. His gaze fell to the occupants of the room, a hand moving swiftly through his already frayed locks.

"Hey everybody," His voice was gravelly and cracking.

"Hey Mr Shue," Everyone responded almost unanimously.

"I have...some news for everyone." He pauses to take in another deep breath. "I'm pretty sure you've all noticed that Rachel isn't here today. I just found out from her father's that she has joined the Marine's. She was deployed to basic training this morning at 8 A.M"

Gasps echo across the room, everyone's jaws were slightly slack. Finn Hudson's eyes start to water as he thinks of the small brunette with her wide smile and big doe eyes. One tear escapes and trickles down his cheek, his father died in the military he didn't want his friend to suffer the same fate.

Santana Lopez held her girlfriend and fellow cheerio Brittany Pierce as she broke out into sobs. Artie didn't seem to know what to do as Tina moved to sit herself in his lap, she was seeking comfort this much her knew, he wrapped his arms around her and stared blankly at Mr Shuester. He expected this to be a big hoax and for Rachel Berry to bust into the room on a rant about how they should all continue to meet up and sing.

Noah Puckerman dropped his head into his hands and felt a cold shudder of dread run through him, he didn't want the brunette to do this. But now he, or anyone else for that matter, couldn't stop her. Mike Chang had his arms crossed over his chest and stared at the door like he was waiting for something.

Sam Evans didn't know Rachel Berry that well but he knew there was a reason for why she chose to do this, the small girl always carried a fiery passion about her, so he accepted her decision even though it seemed to hurt those around him. Mercedes Jones and Kurt Hummel were looking at one another in shock not seeming to understand why the girl that fought for every solo and promised them she'd be a Broadway star decided on this.

But the worst of all the reaction was that of a certain blond cheerleader, her eyes watered and she stood up glaring angrily at Mr Shuester. "What do you mean she joined the Marines? This has got to be some kind of joke right?" Her voice was frantic and it made the naive blond in the back of the room sob harder.

"No, Quinn I assure you this isn't a joke. I thought so too...until I saw her enlistment papers. I'm sorry." His gaze held a sympathy for the girl that seemed to be falling apart before his students eyes.

"No...I refuse to believe this, she would have told me...SHE WOULD HAVE TOLD ME!" The girl screams seemingly more at herself than anyone else, she quickly grabs her backpack and rushes from the room. Eleven pairs of eyes watch her go, sadness burning in their gazes.

* * *

Quinn pounded on the Berry's front door until a tall black man answered, a smaller white man standing directly behind him. They saw the tears running down the girls cheeks and quickly pulled her inside, wrapping their arms around her and trying to offer as much support as possible.

"Quinn, Honey," The tall man said to her.

"Why Henry? Why didn't she tell me?" She manages between sobs.

"I don't know...we didn't even know she had enlisted until today when she walked downstairs with a duffel bag and a plane ticket in her hand." Henry's voice cracks as he looks to his husband, who has tears trailing down his face.

"Why did she join...did she tell you?" Her voice is soft, the tears never seeming to end, her blurry gaze makes out the man standing behind her.

"No honey she didn't. She just said it was something she needed to do. I found her letters from Julliard and NYU...they both denied her." The white man murmurs.

"I'm so sorry Jim...Henry...I'm so sorry I should have known something was up...I should have known.." She repeats over and over as she starts full blown sobbing once again.

"Oh no baby-girl you couldn't have known, none of us did. She loves you...you know that don't you?"

"Yes, I love her so much...she shouldn't have left...I would've found a way to take care of her. We still could have went to New York, I would have helped her with her dreams."

"We offered the same thing and she told us no, she appreciates our offer but this was something she was adamant on doing." Jim whispers into blond hair as he hugs her tighter.

* * *

Brown hair was pulled back into a neat ponytail, a black t-shirt she had stolen from her father Henry hung loosely on her body. Her legs are covered by a pair of worn blue jeans she had shoved in the back of closet, her indoor workout shoes crunch against gravel as she follows the Drill Sergeant towards the bunks, a black duffel bag tossed on her right shoulder.

She had to do this, she knew that no one would understand and that they would try to stop her. That is why she didn't tell a soul until it was time for her to depart. As they made their way into the housing unit she would have for the next month or longer she took a deep breath before sitting her bag on her assigned bunk. The sign on bonus for the military was adequate, this would allow her to be able to support herself and Quinn. That is if the girl would accept her apology once she returned and take her back.

* * *

It had been over two years, because right after basic Rachel was deployed to Iraq. They finally relieved her and gave her three months off before she had to return to the hellish desert, her now hardened brown eyes took in the Dayton International Airport searching for her fathers. She had called them to let them know she was coming home for some off time.

Her body had shaped up over the two year period, her arms and legs were well muscled. The baby fat on her stomach had disappeared to be replaced with a four pack, but this had not come without sacrifices. She had been shot more than once, she had to be huddled up in a hole in the sand surrounded by her dead troop mates to survive when they were ambushed. There was a long scar running from just below her ear on her right side and disappearing into her standard marine's civilian uniform, it was from a piece of shrapnel hitting her when a helicopter crashed before her search and rescue group. Her brown hair now longer was pulled back into a ponytail, her hat resting on her head causing a shadow of her face.

She spotted her dads and walked at a faster pace towards them, she didn't see the flash of blond hair until her arms were full of a taller warm body. She was aware of sobbing coming from the girl she now realized was Quinn Fabray her former girlfriend. The ex-cheerleader pulled back delivering a harsh slap across a now darker tanned cheek.

"Don't. .Again." Quinn growled out, her hazel eyes were alight with anger.

"I'm sorry..." Rachel's voice was raspy, it was caused by the accident but they didn't know that.

"It's okay...I still love you...I want to be with you Rach. Your my one, my soul-mate...but you ever leave and not tell me again...I swear I'll hunt you down and kill you myself you got it?"

"Yes Ma'am." Rachel responded as the first genuine smile passed her lips, it hadn't really happened since she left Lima, Ohio. Now she knew why, this was her home and it always would hold her heart as long as one Quinn Fabray lived in the conservative town.

**I know it's short but...yeah. It's done. What did y'all think? Reviews are much appreciated! They make me =).**


	2. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Okay since some 'Rachel Berry Super Fan' went all joygasm over her birthday I figured I'd post this author's note. In my story Rachel is portrayed as 18, I don't care what the original characters birthday is, she's fucking 18. Okay? There so no more whining about it not being legal ok? Thank you. **


End file.
